emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1249 (18th May 1988)
Plot Amos considers buying his eggs from somebody other than Dolly, noting that his current eggs are of better quality. At Emmerdale Farm, Dolly wonders why her hens aren't laying many eggs. Jack tells her that some of them have been laying behind the sheep dip. Alan is amused by Seth's new teeth as Seth complains to Jock about how uncomfortable they are. Dolly is troubled to discover that half the eggs are bad. Ruth brings Joe some cakes. He tells her she doesn't have to the 'domestic' bit but she insists she likes to. Archie is obtaining free eggs and making money by selling them on. He tells Nick it's only temporary. Dolly begins clearing out things from the farmhouse extension, insisting to Matt she wants a fresh start at Crossgill Farm. Matt's narked to discover she's throwing out his clothes as well. Annie notes she's throwing out Matt's old shirts and takes them finish off their clip to Dolly's irritation. Eric calls to see Phil and tries to sell him some furniture. Phil tells him he's not interested after last time. He goes to make Eric a cup of tea but Eric persuades him to go to the pub instead. They leave not noticing that Phil has accidentally left the stove on. Seth has to take out his teeth due to them giving him pain. He's annoyed to discover that Meg has packed him things he has to chew for his lunch. Eric convinces Phil to stay at the pub for a second drink. Stephen calls at the farm and leaves Dolly a message for Phil, saying he's just been up to Crossgill Farm but he isn't there. Seth tries to subtly dispose of his new teeth but Jock finds them and gives them him back. Nick and Archie are shocked when a chick hatches from one of their eggs. Alan is still insisting he's speaking despite him losing his voice. At Crossgill Farm, the flame from the stove catches light to a rag that Phil has left nearby. Kathy, Sandie and Dolly discuss Stephen and all three agree that he is attractive. The fire begins to spread inside Crossgill Farm as Annie decides to go over. Back at The Woolpack, Phil and Eric are just leaving. Annie arrives at Crossgill Farm and discovers one of the rooms completely ablaze. There is an explosion, blowing out two windows, as Annie dashes to another room for safety. Sandie and Dolly drive past and notice the smoke billowing out and realise Annie is inside. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Jack - Clive Hornby *Dolly - Jean Rogers *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Joe - Frazer Hines *Ruth - Julia Chambers *Seth - Stan Richards *Sandie - Jane Hutcheson *Phil Pearce - Peter Alexander *Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy - Malandra Burrows *Archie - Tony Pitts *Nick - Cy Chadwick *Jock - Drew Dawson Guest cast *Stephen Fuller - Gregory Floy Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom, exterior *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse extension and yard *Crossgill Farm - Farmhouse and yard *Home Farm - Office and grounds Notes *Richard Smith is credited as Robert Sugden though he does not appear in this episode. Category:1988 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes